Regresé Por Ti
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Gray se había ido con Natsu y sus amigos a una misión larga, apenas llevaban una semana fuera del gremio... De su hogar y comenzaba a extrañarla... - Si la extrañas, regresa a su lado, yo no te lo impediré.- Le dijo Natsu a Gray y el solo sonrió... Regresaría al lado de Juvia. Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, pero esta historia SI es mía.


Hola chicas y chicos, ¿Qué creen? Fairy Tail ya terminó y aun no lo supero T.T Primero terminó Naruto y ahora Fairy Tail, les juro que estoy súper triste. Pero para celebrar que este maravilloso manga a terminado, les traigo esto, es un Gruvia y espero que les guste y que me haya quedado bien, ya que yo sólo escribo puro Sasusaku (otra de mis parejas favoritas) así que no sean duros conmigo.

Bien, a leer!

Gray se había ido con Natsu y sus amigos a una misión larga, apenas llevaban una semana fuera del gremio... De su hogar y comenzaba a extrañarla... - Si la extrañas, regresa a su lado, yo no te lo impediré.- Le dijo Natsu a Gray y el solo sonrió... Regresaría al lado de Juvia.

G y J

G y J

Regresé Por Ti.

Era otro día más y el grupo de Natsu y sus amigos apenas cumplían una semana de estar lejos del gremio, lejos de sus nakamas, Natsu y Lucy ya eran pareja oficialmente, Erza, la pequeña Wendy, Charle y Happy se sintieron felices por su compañera rubia y por el pelirrosa, que los felicitaron cuando se enteraron de su relación, Gray también los felicitó, pero... se sentía celoso de Natsu, no era porque el pelirrosa estaba con Lucy y él no, era más bien porque el pelirrosa si estaba con la persona que amaba y el no... Aunque no lo quería admitir, extrañaba a Juvia.

Cada día pensaba en ella, en sus acosos, en la comida y postres que le preparaba... En el amor que le profesaba.

De sólo pensar que la había dejado sola a merced de cualquier otro hombre que quisiera aprovechase de la peli azul, le daban ganas de regresar... Pero lo que más pensaba y más temía era que ella se olvidara de él, que se enamorara de otro... Eso le daba miedo.

Gray y sus amigos se encontraban de paso en una pequeña ciudad desayunando en un establecimiento de comida, las mujeres desayunaban decentemente, Mientras que Natsu y Happy se llenaban la boca de comida.

-¡To-do está muy r-rico!-Decía Natsu con comida en la boca-¿Cierto Happy?.-

-¡Aye!-Contestó el exceed azul, mientras comía un pescado.

Gray trataba de comer, pero no podía, sólo pensaba en la maga de agua... Juvia.

 _*¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora mismo Juvia?*Pensó Gray*¿Estarás bien?*_

Erza notó que su amigo no probaba bocado y decidió hacerle una pregunta.

-Gray, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Gray al escuchara a Titania, dejó de pensar y contestó:

-Si, estoy bien.-

-¿De verdad estás bien?.-Volvió a preguntar Erza, pues no se creía que el pelinegro estuviera bien.

-Si... Casi no tengo hambre, iré a dar una vuelta.-Dijo para después levantarse de su asiento. Erza y las demás solo lo vieron marcharse.

-¿Creer que Gray extrañe a Juvia?-Preguntó la maga celestial a la pelirroja.

-Es lo más probable.- Contestó Erza.

-Creo que alguien debe hablar con él-Dijo la pequeña peli azul y las otras mujeres solo asintieron. Lucy se volteó a mirar a su novio y le habló.

-Natsu...-

-¿Q-Qué?-Contestó mientras comía.

-Gray está triste, habla con él.-Le dijo la rubia.

-¿Y por qué yo?-

-Porque tu eres su amigo y porque te romperé los brazos si no lo haces-Dijo Erza asustando al pelirrosa.

-Ok, lo aré.-Dijo para luego levantarse y buscar al mago de hielo.

J

J

Gray se encontraba caminado en el parque de esa ciudad, miraba a las parejas que se abrazaban, se tomaban de las manos y besaban como si nada, le daba cierta envidia, pues el no tenía a nadie a su lado. Se sentó en una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol.

-Umm-Dio un gran suspiro.

-Wow, que suspiro.-Dijo una voz que Gray conocía perfectamente.

-Natsu.-Dijo el oji gris al ver a su amigo pelirrosa. Natsu se sentó junto a Gray.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

-No, solo estoy algo cansado.-Contestó Gray.

-No te creo, se que estas triste y se que es por ella.-Dijo Natsu mirando a su amigo, Gray se sorprendió al oír a Natsu.-Gray, si la amas porque no regresa a su lado.-

-No puedo dejarlos a ustedes.-

-Y yo no puedo dejar que estés triste por ella, Gray tu la amas y si quieres regresar, las chicas y yo lo entenderemos... Si la extrañas regresa a su lado, yo no te lo impediré-Le dijo Natsu a Gray solo sonrió.

-Gracias, Natsu.-Dijo el pelinegro parándose de la banca... Regresaría a Magnolia, regresaría al gremio... Regresaría al lado de Juvia.

J

J

Natsu regresó al lugar donde había dejado a su novia y sus amigas, cuando regresó, Lucy y los demás vieron que Gray con venía con él.

-Natsu, ¿Y Gray?-Preguntó Lucy.

Natsu sólo les sonrió y los demás entendieron que Gray ya no estaría con ellos, se sintieron felices por su amigo.

 _*Suerte, amigo*_ Pensó Natsu, para luego encaminarse junto con sus amigos, les esperaba un largo viaje.

J

J

En Magnolia, más bien el el Gremio Fairy Tail, se encontraba cierta peli azul sentada en una mesa, se le veía triste y todos sus amigos lo notaban, sabían porque se encontraba así... Por Gray. Mirajane se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la peli azul y puso una taza de té humeante frente a la chica de cabello azul.

-Juvia no pidío esto, Mira-san-Dijo Juvia al ver la pequeña taza.

-Descuida, Juvia, es para que te relajes.-Dijo la hermosa mujer.

-Gracias, Mira-san.-Juvia tomó un sorbo del té.

-Lo extrañas.-Dijo, más bien afirmó Mirajane.

-Juvia, lo extraña mucho.-Murmuró la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Descuida, el volverá, tal vez no sea hoy, pero volverá.-Le dijo la peliblanca a su amiga, Juvia solo sonrió.

-Gracias, Mira-san... Ya está oscureciendo, Juvia ya se tiene que ir a casa.-Dijo la chica, Juvia iba a pagarle a Mirajane el té pero la mujer peliblanca le dijo que iba por cuenta de la casa. Después de eso, Juvia se encaminó a su hogar, pasó por un parque y vio a algunas parejas juntas, eso le entristeció, pues no tenía a nadie a su lado, así que se alejó de ahí.

Por otra parte, Gay había llegado al gremio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ahí. Preguntó por la peli azul.

-¿Dónde está Juvia?-

Mirajane, que se encontraba atendiendo le dijo:

-Juvia no tiene rato que se a ido descansar, Gray-Dijo la Strauss. Y Gray solo s dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Juvia. Llegó al lugar donde residía la linda peli azul y la vio que estaba abriendo la puerta para poder entrar.

Caminó hacia ella y dijo:

-Juvia...-

Juvia al oír que la nombraron, se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que se trataba e su Gray-sama, los ojos se le aguaron al verlo.

-G-Gray-sama...- Murmuró. Gray se acercó a Juvia y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura y le dijo:

-Regresé por ti, Juvia.-Y la besó, fue un lindo y cálido beso que ambos disfrutaron. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

-Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama.-

-Yo igual, Juvia y nunca más te dejaré sola.-Prometió Gray.

Pasaron los años y Gray y Juvia se casaron y tuvieron un lindo niño de cabello azul y ojos negros al cual le pusieron por nombre Natsu, Natsu Fullbuster Lockser, era la viva imagen de su padre con la ternura de su madre. De vez en cuando Gray sabía de sus nakamas que aun se encontraban de misión y les deseaba suerte y volverse a ver... Juvia era feliz al lado de su amado Gray-sama y Gray al lado de ella. Y Gray cumplió su promesa de nunca dejar sola a Juvia.

FIN

J

J

Espero que les guste, es la primera historia que hago sobre esta pareja y no sé si me salió muy bien, pero ustedes son los jueces y digan que tal me salió. Bueno, yo me despido.

¡FAIRY TAIL POR SIEMPRE!


End file.
